supermanfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Eradicator (User:Nicholsy)
The Eradicator is a piece of Kryptonian technology built by the scientist Jor-El in the Phantom Zone to stop prisoners escaping via the worm hole. Biography Creation Due to a number of prisoners escaping the Phantom Zone, the Science Council told Jor-El to sort out the problem or that the prison will be decommisioned and will deemed a massive failure. Jor-El decided to make the ultimate guard to protect the only exit possible from the prison. He created the Eradicator to stand guard over the worm hole exit from the Phantom Zone and kill any approaching prisoners. With prisoners having no powers in the Phantom Zone due to the effects of it being a different dimension then that of Krypton, earth and the other planets they had no chance of escape and of getting past the Eradicator. Escaping the Phantom Zone The Eradicator stood guard over the worm hole watching the Phantom Zone for 42 years without a single person escaping until the year 2007 when Brainiac opened a portal to the Phantom Zone and disabled the Eradicator temperarily allowing prisoners to escape just before his primary body was to be destroyed by Kal-El. Only 4 prisoners escaped including General Zod and his two companions Ursa and Non along with another alien who planned to takeover earth but Zod and his companions killed him as they planned to take the planet. The Eradicator then rebooted his systems and did a prisoner count and found 4 prisoners missing and so shut the worm hole to the Phantom Zone after leaving the zone for earth to collect and eradicate the escaped prisoners. He arrived on earth and detected 4 Kryptonian life and went to eradicate the Kryptonians. He first encounted Kal-El in Metropolis in his human persona as Clark Kent and attacked him sprawling a fight between the two in which Kal-El over powered the Eradicator but did not destroy him due to the House of El insignia presented on its chest and allowed the Eradicator to follow him to the Fortress where the Eradicator stopped and was brought under order by Jor-El using the Fortress. The Eradicator then asked for orders off of Jor-El who told that Kal-El was his new master and to follow his commands. Kal-El and the Eraicator then tracked down General Zod and his minions and did battle but ultimately lost due to Kal-El being outmatched 3 to 1 and the Eradicator being inferior under a yellow sun. Kal-El then asked for the help of Lex Luthor to help get rid of the Kryptonian criminals and the 3 of them took down Zod by Kal-El and the Eradicator fighting again with Zod, Ursa and Non while Luthor prepared a Kryptonite bomb. Before Kal-El was ready to leave the area, Luthor launched the bomb anyway planning on destroying Kal-El in the process but Kal-El managed to get free and Zod, Ursa and Non were severely weakened and dying. The Eradicator was uneffected by the Bomb and opened back up the worm hole and threw Zod and his companions back in the Phantom Zone before closing it again choosing to stay adn serve Kal-El. Time in the fortress The Eradicator laid dormant in the Fortress for 5 years and only gathered dust and was unwilling to leave Kal-El's side and when Doomsday was released from his ship accidently, Kal-El engaged him in battle and the two fought a brutal battle that in the end killed both of them. The Eradicator detected Kal-El's death and on the night of his funeral, stole his body and brung it back to the Fortress where he place him in a crystal chamber which acted as a Yellow sun conductor and was slowly bringing Kal-El back to life. During the days in which Kal-El was recovering, Brainiac rebooted himself from within the computers of LexCorp and built himself a new stronger body and with no Superman in the way, began attacking earth's cities by creating Brainiac drones which were ing battle with the Justice League whilst the real Brainiac headed to the Fortress to get the knowledge from the crystal. He arrived and the Eradicator attacked Brainiac and engaged Brainiac in battle and planned to hold him off until Kal-El fully recoved. But Brainiac proved too strong for the Eradicator and defeated him severely weakening him and entered the Crystal of Knowledge chamber and downloaded its knowledge killing Jor-El's connection to Kal-El and ending his knowledge. The Eradicator crawled into the Fortress and used his heat vision to break Kal-El's sun chamber and grabbed his body and then shot into the sky and flew towards the sun. Reaching the sun, he threw Kal-El's body into the centre of the sun shortly before its last remaing strength went and his energy died. In the Comics In the distant past, a dying alien race created a number of containment devices in which to preserve their culture. They sent them into space with contact teams, intent on meeting other civilizations. When a small group of these aliens arrived on the planet Krypton, they were met by the militant Kem-L, who killed them and corrupted one of the devices. Its new mission was to preserve his ideal of Kryptonian culture by eradicating all others - and thus the device became known as the "Eradicator." In its original form, the Eradicator resembled a stylized small rocket. Its top section was a prolate spheroid, which exuded a blue glow and was approximately three times the size of an egg. This was connected via four thin mount brackets to a glossy orange tail fin section of equal length. The ten equally spaced fins each had the shape of a pointed quarter ellipse, with the tapered end extending slightly beyond the rear of the squat main cylindrical body tube. The Eradicator did all that it could over the years to protect Kryptonians, even from themselves. When a group of Kryptonian explorers left Krypton in search of a new planet to colonize, the Eradicator altered their birthing matrixes and made them fatally allergic to lead, thus creating Daxamites. To further ensure that nobody left Krypton, the Eradicator altered Kryptonians so that they would instantly perish if they left their world. One of the surviving aliens, known as the Cleric, took the Eradicator and left Krypton with a group of followers. Unfortunately, they died soon thereafter, as the Kryptonian genetic link to their home planet precluded their survival off-world. The Cleric kept the Eradicator for 200,000 years, until he encountered Superman on Warworld. With the device, the two exchanged memories, and the Cleric had a vision of Superman's death at the hands of Mongul. The Cleric wished to prevent this from happening, and the Eradicator transported them to his asteroid. He noticed that the device changed to protect Krypton's sole survivor, and they used it to heal their wounds, both physical and spiritual. When the Cleric gave the Eradicator to Superman, he rapidly aged and died as the link to the Eradicator extending his life was severed. Category:Kryptonian Category:Super-heroes